


they don’t love me

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied Logicality, based on a tumblr thing, like most of my stuff for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 02:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19636177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Deceit has been disguising himself as Patton to feel more loved, because clearly Morality is the only one who really cares about him.Patton thinks he’s not loved. Deceit decides to prove this claim wrong





	they don’t love me

Deceit knew he was in trouble when Patton had asked to speak with him. The moral side hardly ever got mad but the liar could see it in his eyes.

In the safety of Patton’s room Deceit sighed. “I know why you’re mad at me.”

“I’m not mad, I just want to know why,” Patton replied. “Deceit, why have you been pretending to be me?”

For weeks on end when the moral side wasn’t around Deceit had been pretending, because he wanted to be loved by the other sides who didn’t want him around.

Logan, Virgil and Roman had made it clear thousands of times the snake wasn’t welcome and also if he did anything to Patton there would be hell to pay.

Deceit wouldn’t come out of his room for most of the day if he wasn’t needed, and he was never too hungry when Patton would leave a tray of food outside his room at times.

The snake felt lonely on days when Patton would be sick, or go off with Roman on a quest.

So he started pretending to be the moral side. He wanted to feel loved and the others, they really did love Patton.

“I just wanted to feel loved, okay? Those three, they love you so much more than me. I’m hated around here,” Deceit told the moral side.

To the snake’s surprise, Patton laughed, and then cried.

“They don’t love me.”

Deceit was shocked. “What!? Patton, that’s- that’s not true!”

“It IS true!” the moral side sobbed.

The liar grabbed the moral side by the shoulders. “Listen to me. I’ve been spending time with each of them pretending to be you and I know you don’t see it right now, but they really truly love you. Way more than you could ever imagine.”

While Patton didn’t say anything in reply, his sobs had reduced greatly.

Deceit kept talking. “Roman said there’s no one else he’d take to the Imagination to play with puppies with. He called you the sweetest, most irreplaceable puffball they have.”

Patton still wouldn’t say anything, but he was no longer crying.

The snake decided it would be a smart move to just go on. 

“Do you remember when I first gave you Virgil, and how you were the only one who got him to eat something? He brought that up the last time I hung out with him, he said you were and still is the person he trusts the most, he loves you.”

Deceit paused to make sure the moral side was still listening.

“And I know Logan likes to pretend that feelings are ‘the bane of his existence’ but as the only one here no one can lie to, I saw right through that.”

Patton laughed a little at that, which made Deceit smile.

“He cares a lot about you, I could just tell, and I know you care about him too. I’m sorry I pretended to be you but believe me when I say they do love you. A lot.”

The moral side allowed the snake to pull him into a hug and gratefully returned it.

“And this will probably be the last truth I ever speak tonight, but I love you too, Patton,” Deceit whispered.


End file.
